Conventional electric bicycles typically rely on a battery pack and electronics incorporated into one or more housings that are attached by various means to the outside of the bicycle frame. External batteries and electronics have drawbacks including, but not limited to, adding extra weight, consuming storage space on the bike, negatively affecting the distribution of weight on the bike, and hurting the aesthetics of the bicycle design.
In addition, existing electrical assist algorithms for electrical bicycles typically do not take into account the continuity of the bicycle's speed and acceleration, resulting in bursts of power from the electric motor that may be unexpected and/or excessively forceful and that may compromise the rider's safety or enjoyment when riding the bicycle. Accordingly, improvements to electric bicycles are needed, including improved battery and electronics configurations and improved electrical assist algorithms.